


all along i was your home

by bandwitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, hints at sex but nothing explicit, i make no apologies, like pretty much tooth rooting fluff, self indulgent fluff, super minor background sasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandwitch/pseuds/bandwitch
Summary: Post-war, Sakura tries to resist the pull she feels to Hinata. She is not successful.





	all along i was your home

Naruto becomes hokage a little more than two years after the end of the war, and no one is surprised. Sakura attends the induction ceremony in a brand new pale pink kimono, purchased just for the occasion, and tears up a little when Kakashi pronounces her best friend Nanadaime Hokage. The hat is still a little big on him, half covering his eyes, but he'll grow into it. They all know it.

(Later, when Naruto walks out and Sasuke follows him, hand pressed firmly against the other man’s back, all she does is smile. No one is really surprised about that, either.)

“I always knew he could do it,” Hinata tells her later, over a pot of green tea. She’s kneeling on the ground, unbraiding her long plait from the ceremony in small, precise movements.

“I didn’t always know,” Sakura confesses. “But I came around. That stubborn idiot has a way of changing peoples’ minds.” She blows on her tea and watches Hinata’s slim, calloused fingers work through her thick hair. For some reason, she can’t quite make herself look away. Warmth tugs at her lower belly.

“Yes,” Hinata smiles fondly, “he does.”

They lapse into silence after that: Hinata sipping at her tea, Sakura lost in her thoughts. Her mind is tangled somehow, threads of thoughts she can't (won't?) finish wrapping around each other ad infinitum. Her body is taut, wired, muscles pulled tight against the impulse to reach across the table and take Hinata’s hand into her own.

For a brief moment, Sakura wonders why she bothers fighting the urge at all. But Hinata is so pure, so good despite it all, and Sakura is-she's not. She's become a fearsome kunoichi through endless hours of suffering, poured her own blood and sweat and soul into it, and somewhere along the way she knows she's lost a part of herself she'll never get back. And when she looks at Hinata, with her open smile, open eyes, open hands and heart, she knows-Hinata is whole. Hinata is good. And Hinata has been through enough. She is going to save the Hyuuga clan and she is going to help save the village and she has already helped save Sakura. And Sakura will do everything she can to keep her whole, forever, even if it means never feeling those soft, open hands clasped in her own.

* * *

The next few weeks are naturally hectic as Naruto acclimates to the ins and outs of leading a village. He’s been consuming obscene amounts of coffee to keep himself awake for the long hours, only—Naruto on caffeine is not a pretty sight, and after his third all-nighter in one week, he decides he needs a break. Being Naruto, of course, ‘taking a break’ somehow becomes ‘throw myself a giant party and invite the entire village’. Nominally, it’s to celebrate becoming hokage, but—like all of Naruto’s infamous parties—it really only serves the purpose of getting the attendees absolutely gut-churningly smashed.

Sakura’s supposed to work a double that night, but Ino insists she get someone to cover for her (“It’s going to be wild, Forehead, come on, you can’t miss this one. Remember last time, when Kiba woke up on Naruto’s bathroom wearing Shino’s underwear on his head? This is gonna be better.”) and shows up at her apartment with six-inch red heels strapped to her feet and a bottle of vodka in one hand.

“Oh, it’s going to be one of those nights, isn’t it?” Sakura groans, eyeing the vodka with trepidation. It's whipped cream flavored, and she knows nothing good will possibly come of it.

“Yep,” Ino grins. “Now come on, I already picked out a shade of lipstick for you to wear. Hinata’s going to be there; you have to look your best.”

Sakura chooses to ignore that comment and all of its implications, instead giving Ino’s shoulder a solid thwack. Ino is stubborn enough to take this as acquiescence and her mouth stretches into a grin.

“I’ll get your coat,” she chirps, throwing the closet door open and rummaging through the hangers with gusto. Sakura sighs, presses two fingers to the bridge of her nose, and sends a preemptive flare of healing chakra through to hopefully soothe the headache that is no doubt on its way.

She’s really not going to think about this tonight–this whole thing with Hinata, whatever it is. She’s not going to think about the way Hinata’s lips curve when she smiles; she’s not going to think about Hinata’s hands, gentle and strong, pressing against her waist, her shoulders, her elbows; and she’s definitely not going to think about pressing her own lips against Hinata’s and licking her way into the other girl’s warm, wet mouth, and—

“I don’t need this right now,” Sakura groans, burying her head in her hands. Ino pops her head out of the closet and looks at her questioningly, but Sakura just shakes her head and flutters her hand in the universal get-a-move-on-it gesture. What she _really_ doesn't need is Ino deciding to play twenty questions about her love life, particularly when whipped cream flavored vodka is involved.

As they begin the short walk to Naruto’s apartment, Ino starts rattling off a story about her date with Tenten last weekend. Sakura tries to listen, she really does, but it’s a miserable failure, and all she can manage is half-hearted nodding along as she tries very, very determinedly not to think about pressing kisses to Hinata’s hipbones.

I’m not going to think about it, because there’s nothing to think about, she repeats, clinging to the lie because if she doesn’t, there will be nothing left to do but fall, fall, fall. And she won't take Hinata with her. Not her Hinata.

* * *

 When they arrive, Naruto’s apartment is predictably nothing short of a madhouse. Kiba’s running around wearing the ceremonial hokage robes with nothing underneath, and God knows no one needed to see that; someone has clearly been hotboxing the bathroom, and judging by the damage to the structural integrity of the kitchen, Lee has been helping himself to the punch bowl for some time.

Sakura grabs a Sprite and tells Ino firmly that she’s going to take it slow, leaving off the implied “unlike these buffoons” at the end. Ino rolls her eyes, mutters “sure you are,” and strolls off purposefully in search of either Tenten or Naruto's enormous stash of cheap booze-probably both.

Sakura has no more than begun to contemplate how to wrestle Kiba out of Naruto's robes when she feels a familiar presence behind her. Even as her brain freezes up, her body instinctively reacts, and the warm, soothing of Hinata's chakra washes over her like a breath, like a hymn, pulling her in with a force that is nothing short of tidal.

“This is really, um, something, isn’t it?” Hinata laughs, gesturing mildly at the chaos unfolding behind them. Their eyes meet, then Sakura's slide down her body, clad in a pale purple dress with a teacup skirt and a plunging neckline. All thoughts of taking it slow fly right out the window, and Sakura can only gape. Hinata’s…well, she’s ethereal.

"Yeah, it’s something, all right,” she murmurs, wondering exactly why she’s been fighting this for so long when there’s a goddess standing right in front of her with flushed cheeks and a growing smile. A small voice inside her whispers, you never stopped to ask her what she wants. The voice whispers, maybe she wants to fall with you. It whispers, maybe she thinks you're worth the risk.

Hinata giggles lightly. The skin around her eyes crinkles, and Sakura is pulled by the strong desire to press light kisses to the spot where her eyelashes brush her cheeks. And then trail those kisses across Hinata’s face, down to nip at her plump bottom lip and then move lower, press her against the wall and…

Hell, there’s no time like the present, right?

Sakura leans forward, weaves her hands gently but firmly into Hinata’s hair, and pulls her close. Their foreheads brush; Sakura’s palms press lightly against Hinata’s forearms. Hinata exhales through her nose.

 _What does_ she _want?_

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Sakura whispers. “Is that okay?”

Hinata blinks. Smiles. Looks into Sakura’s eyes.

“As long…as I get to kiss you back, Sakura-chan,” she murmurs.

And then there’s no space between them at all.

* * *

Sakura’s not one for public displays of affection, but she also really doesn’t want to stop kissing Hinata. Ever. At all.

So they end up in Naruto’s coat closet, with Sakura mouthing wet kisses into Hinata’s jawline. She’s processing the world through a Hinata-induced haze, so everything is a little fuzzy around the edges, but eventually her right hand manages to find her way to Hinata’s bra strap and starts to fumble with it awkwardly.

Hinata giggles and pulls back, taking her kiss-swollen bottom lip between her teeth. Sakura’s eyes follow the line of hickeys she’d just sucked into the pale skin of Hinata’s neck, atop her rounded shoulders, down the swell of her breasts, and she knows she’s never felt like this before.

“You know, I think…" Hinata begins, reaching her own hand behind her body to the clasp of her bra, “you might need two hands for that, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura laughs, a low, throaty sound, mouth pressed against Hinata’s collarbone. The skin is smattered with freckles and smells vaguely of lilac—a new scent, Sakura guesses, because she doesn’t recognize it, and god, when did she start keeping a categorical list of all the different ways Hinata smells in her mind?

"Call me that again,” Sakura murmurs. “Please.” Her left hand is drifting down Hinata’s back, brushing her palm down the fabric of the other woman’s dress and tracing an increasingly bold path to her ass.

“Sakura-chan,” Hinata sighs. “Oh, my Sakura-chan. Would you like to take my dress off now?”

Sakura falls. But as she does, she knows-she _knows_ , that Hinata is there with her. And they will save each other, over and over, the way they have always done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of something I wrote like 3 years ago and never finished. I have been feeling the writing itch lately, but I haven't put anything up in ages, so...be gentle, I suppose. Also in my hc for this they are like ~22 or so, so there is no underage here, ever, k thanks, I know I fux with the timeline but idrc. This is kind of (read: extremely) silly and self indulgent but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what else is fanfic for honestly. Gay lady ninjas lovin on each other or bust, that's my motto.
> 
> If you want to yell about Naruto femslash that's great, because so do I, my tumblr is at: [beverlycrushers](http://beverlycrushers.tumbr.com) <3


End file.
